life_is_strangefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Bate-boca
right|thumb|239x239px Bate-boca é um modo de conversa risco/consequência usado em Life is Strange: Before the Storm que permite que a protagonista Chloe Price use sua língua afiada para provocar ou convencer. Esquecendo dos poderes de viagem no tempo do primeiro jogo, Before the Storm apresenta uma nova mecânica de gameplay na forma de um quebra-cabeça de diálogo. Quando Chloe está tendo uma conversa com alguém, a opção de usar o Bate-boca é às vezes disponibilizada como uma opção de diálogo. No Bate-boca, Chloe pode usar seu humor ácido para insultar o personagem com quem conversa, ou sua inteligência para tentar mudar a perspectiva do mesmo. O Bate-boca é opcional e mesmo que você perca o desafio, poderá encontrar outro método ou caminho para dar continuidade à história.Life is Strange: Before the Storm - Cinco Coisas que Mudam na Prequel (inglês) (22 de agosto de 2017) "Certas opções de diálogo, marcadas por discursos ofensivos e presunçosos, desencadeiam um desafio de bate-boca. É um minijogo em que Chloe, sem o poder de controlar o tempo da sua amiga Max, exerce sua habilidade mais potente: o sarcasmo agressivo. Chloe e seu alvo trocam insultos e há escolhas 'certas' a se fazer, que devem ser escolhidas analisando qual resposta se encaixa mais com a fala anterior no diálogo."Life is Strange: Before the Storm é uma tragédia adolescente (inglês) (22 de agosto de 2017) Mecanismos thumb|142x142px|"Balão de fala" do Bate-boca O Bate-boca é essencialmente um diálogo cronometrado que usa um sistema de pontuação, onde uma resposta "certa" dará um ponto ao jogador e uma resposta "errada" (ou nenhuma resposta) dará um ponto ao oponente. Cada ponto marcado preencherá um pequeno círculo de ambos os adversários. Quem alcançar o número necessário de pontos, preenchendo o círculo grande no centro primeiro (mostrado na interface do usuário), será o vencedor.center|thumb|300px Desafios de Bate-Boca Desafios de bate-boca aparecem quando Chloe tem certos objetivos, como entrar na serraria no Episódio 1. No entanto, perder o desafio não impede que o jogador continue a história; o jogador deverá encontrar uma solução alternativa para o problema, ser obrigado a lidar com consequências negativas ou evitar certos desafios de modo geral. Dependendo do resultado que o bate-boca tiver, certas consequências ocorrerão; veja aqui. Episódio Um - "Despertar" *Para identificação, em verde, acumula para Chloe vencer, em vermelho, contribui para Chloe perder a discussão/argumento. Segurança na Serraria Objetivo: Entrar na serraria para ver o show. Sucesso: O segurança deixa que Chloe entre na serraria para ver o show. Falha: Chloe tem de usar a porta dos fundos para entrar na serraria. "Achei que já tivessemos falado disso. Não tá na sua hora de dormir?" *Sua hora de dormir? (+1/5) *Nada de dormir. (+1/5) *Quebra essa. (-1/4) "Que fofa. Mas eu não conheço você." ou "Para de tentar ser fofinha e cai fora." *Que mal tem? (-1/4) *"Fofinha" não é comigo. (+1/5) *Fofura é relativa. (+1/5) "Tá bom, pirralha. Já saquei, você é durona." ou "Pirralha, você não entendeu. Cai fora!" *Isso não é um parquinho? (+1/5) *Beleza. Vou entrar escondida. (-1/4) *Não sou pirralha! (+1/5) "Uma garota como você... Não posso te proteger lá dentro. ou "Garotas como você acabam desfeitas lá dentro." *Uma garota como eu? (+1/5) *As garotas mandam. (+1/5) *Flores na sua moto? (se Chloe olhou para a moto com desenho de flores) (+1/5) *Não tô preocupada. (-1/4) "Olha. Meu chefe decide quem entra, tá ok?" ou "A chefia me mata se eu te deixar entrar." *Quem é sua chefia? (+1/5) *Faz vista grossa. (-1/4) *Que chefia, o quê. (+1/5) "Tá, você é engraçada. Mas não importa." ou "Gente engraçada acaba apanhando por aqui." *Toc-Toc. (+1/5) *Vai se foder. (+1/5) *Você tá muito tenso. (-1/4) "Essa atitude não vai funcionar comigo." ou "Continua me provocando pra ver o que vai acontecer." *Sinto muito. (-1/4) *Deixa de ser fresco. (+1/5) *É sério essa pulseira? (+1/5) "Sabe, o Damon até que era capaz de gostar de você..." ou "Não interessa. O Damon não gosta de gente nova, tá bom?" *Quem é Damon? (+1/5) *Me ajuda aí, vai! (-1/4) *Que se dane o Damon. (+1/5) Sermão do David Objetivo: Fazer o David se calar. Sucesso: David deixará Chloe em paz e ficará quieto. Falha: David irá dar um longo sermão em Chloe antes de se calar. "Olha a linguagem! Você precisa de limites, mocinha." *Francês é linguagem. (+1/5) *Linguagem militar. (+1/5) *Bigode! (-1/2) "Você é metida a espertalhona, não é?" ou "Você é esperta. Pena que não sabe com quem está lidando aqui." *Você é idiota. (+1/5) *Não tenho medo de você. (-1/2) *Deixa eu simplificar. (+1/5) "Ei! Olha essa -- A minha merda é maior que você, entendeu?" ou "A minha merda é maior que você. Não se esqueça." *Isso explica o cheiro. (+1/5) *Você é o Faraó Tutancagão. (+1/5) *Atira em mim. (-1/2) "Você--! Sua mãe... Você tá partindo o coração dela!" ou "Partiria o coração da sua mãe ver você falando assim." *Não finge que se importa. (-1/2) *Deixa a minha mãe fora disso. (+1/5) *Pelo menos ela tem coração. (+1/5) "Eu estive no exército! Você vai me respeitar!" ou "Se você falasse assim no exército, teria que lavar latrinas por um mês." *Eu não me alistei. (+1/5) *Você não é meu pai. (-1/2) *Declaração dos direitos, otário. (+1/5) "Escuta. Nessa casa -- Eu tenho um trabalho pra fazer e... você também!" ou "Meu trabalho é garantir que você e sua mãe tenham um lar seguro e tranquilo." *Vai embora. (-1/2) *Trabalho à distância? (+1/5) *Você não tem trabalho. (se Chloe viu o cartaz da feira de empregos na lixeira) (+1/5) *Merece um aumento. (+1/5) Diretor Wells Objetivo: Fazer o Wells desistir de mandar a Chloe para seu escritório depois da aula. Sucesso: Wells não obriga Chloe a ir em seu escritório depois da aula. Falha: Wells exige que Chloe esteja em seu escritório depois da aula. "Então vai querer me desafiar agora, é? E eu aqui pensando que o seu poço de sarcasmo tinha secado." *Aprende a ser tolerante. (-1/1) *Diretor "Poço". Entendi. (+1/3) *Meu poço é bem fundo. (+1/3) "Piadinhas? Pelo que sei, é assim que o culpado tenta encobrir seus delitos." *De quem é a culpa agora? (+1/3) *Artigo 420. (-1/1) *Os culpados têm direitos. (+1/3) "Somos uma instituição particular e a política interna permite que eu reviste todos os alunos no terreno da escola." *Você parece estressado. (-1/1) *Minha própria política. (+1/3) *Política de alto risco? (se Chloe conversar com Skip e ouvir o termo dele) (+1/3) *Política dos Prescott? (se Chloe conversar com a Srta. Grant sobre a doação dos Prescott e não tiver falado com o Skip) (+1/3) *Seguro. (+1/3) Jogo de Tabuleiro Objetivo: Pegar as chaves do draconiano. Sucesso: O draconiano dá as chaves para Chloe e morre de medo. Falha: O draconiano engole as chaves e Chloe terá de matá-lo para consegui-las de volta. "Ele recua, com as escamas tremendo de medo. O que você diz?" *Fantoche de carne e osso. (+1/2) *Dragões são covardes. (-1/2) *Sapatos. (+1/2) "O draconiano implora: 'Por favor, não me machuque, grandona. Mas eu não posso dar chave. Duurgaron é muito mais alto e malvado que você!'" ou "O draconiano ruge e surta, mostrando garras e dentes pra você. 'A grandona é uma tola. Dragões são deuses!'" *Vou te deixar menor ainda. (+1/2) *Vou te deixar mais alto. (+1/2) *Morrer de velhice. (-1/2) "Não, não, por favor, não faça isso! Mas eu ainda não posso dar a chave. O Duurgaron vai me comer vivo!" ou "Ele é inabalável. 'Vou comer a sua cara, sua elfinha xexelenta.'" *Pegar a chave. (-1/2) *Vou te estripar. (+1/2) *Coma o meu machado. (+1/2) Drew intimidando Nathan Objetivo: Fazer o Drew deixar o Nathan em paz. Sucesso: Drew joga o portfólio de Nathan no chão e vai embora. Falha: Drew irá empurrar Chloe, fazendo-a cair, e jogar o portfólio de Nathan na fonte. "O que foi que você falou pra mim?" *Sai daqui? (+1/4) *Idiota? (+1/4) *Vaza. Agora. (-1/2) "Você tá mesmo defendendo o Nathan Prescott?" ou "Nossa, você tá defendendo o Nathan Prescott!" *O Nathan é alvo fácil. (+1/4) *É covardia. (-1/2) *Me fez sentir pena de um Prescott. (+1/4) "Sua doida esquisita! Cuida da tua vida." ou "Tá doida? Cuida da tua vida, ô esquisitona." *É verdade, eu sou doida. (+1/4) *E se ele chorar pro papai? (-1/2) *Sabe o que é doideira? (+1/4) Você quer também, é? *Não, obrigada. (-1/2) *Quero participar do romance? (+1/4) *Quero, com prazer. (+1/4) "Tá achando graça? Tá pensando que eu tô de brincadeira?" ou "Tá achando que eu vou deixar você falar assim comigo?" *Babaca. (-1/2) *Acho que acabamos. (+1/4) *Achando? (+1/4) Casal no Piquenique Objetivo: Roubar uma garrafa de vinho do casal sem que eles percebam. Sucesso: Chloe e Rachel conseguirão roubar o vinho sem que o casal perceba. Falha: Chloe e Rachel irão roubar o vinho na frente do casal e sairão correndo. "O que você tá esperando? Vai!" *Quem tá esperando? (+1/3) *Não precisa esperar muito. (+1/3) *Esterilize o ferimento. (-1/1) "Boa ideia. A gente fica vendo, e você vai. *Veja se tem raiva. (+1/3) *Tem remédio aqui. (-1/1) *Ver ela morrer? (+1/3) "Olha, ele não serve pra nada. Essa moça precisa da ajuda de alguém que saiba o que tá fazendo. *É contagioso. (-1/1) *Bom samaritano. (+1/3) *Liberte o seu potencial. (se Chloe ouviu o casal conversando ao tentar achar algo para abrir o binóculo público) (+1/3) *Chavão encorajador... (+1/3) Episódio Dois - "Admirável Mundo Novo" Diretor Wells Objetivo: Impedir que a Rachel não seja excluída da peça A Tempestade. Sucesso: Rachel continua no elenco da peça e Chloe é expulsa da Academia Blackwell. Falha: Rachel não volta para a peça A Tempestade e Chloe é suspensa da Academia Blackwell pelo resto do ano. "A Srta. Amber assumiu a responsabilidade." *Aceite a realidade. (+1/4) *Se parece... (-1/2) *Você é inaceitável. (+1/4) "A Rachel confessou. Tá chamando ela de mentirosa?" ou "A Rachel confessou. Não vou ficar ouvindo as suas bobagens." *Isso que é boa atriz. (+1/4) *Você devia confessar. (+1/4) *Ela só quer atenção. (-1/2) "Você não precisa fazer isso. Tá tudo bem. Sério." ou "Você devia saber que é melhor não tentar fazer algo assim, isso não vai dar certo! (Se falhou no bate-boca com o Segurança) *Não me diga o que fazer. (+1/4) *Não somos amigas. (-1/2) *Faz o que quiser. (+1/4) "Chloe, não é possível! Peça desculpas agora!" ou "Peça desculpas, Chloe! Já chega!" *Foi mal te deixar nessa situação. (+1/4) *Não foi legal sacanear o Nathan. (+1/4) *Não devia ter metido a Rachel nisso. (-1/2) "Por que está confessando agora? Eu até elogiaria sua honestidade, se não fosse... todo o resto." ou "Por que está confessando, Srta. Price? Suas palavras não exoneram a Rachel, mas complicam ainda mais a sua situação." *Por que não sair fodendo tudo? (+1/4) *Por que não falar a verdade? (+1/4) *Sou uma merda. (-1/2) Informações do Frank Objetivo: Obter informações sobre a mulher misteriosa. Sucesso: Frank conta para Chloe que o nome da mulher é Sera. Falha: Frank fica irritado e diz para Chloe ficar quieta, sem revelar o nome da mulher. "Idiota. A discrição faz parte do meu negócio." *Você não fez promessas. (-1/2) *Não vou te entregar. (+1/3) *Me dá um crédito. (+1/3) "Qual é, Price, tenho que proteger meus clientes. Fregueses satisfeitos são a base de um bom negócio." ou "Não. Eu protejo meus clientes. Fregueses satisfeitos são a base de um bom negócio." *Construir nossa relação. (+1/3) *É sobre as drogas. (-1/2) *Compartilhar é importante. (+1/3) *Sonho com nuvens. (se Chloe viu o histórico de pesquisas do Frank) (+1/3) "É, sei lá. Por que você tá tão encanada com essa mina?" ou "Porra, Price. Você não tem alguma merda do seu colégio pra se preocupar? Por que tá tão encanada com essa mina?" *Me matar de tanto tédio. (+1/3) *Só passando o tempo. (+1/3) *Tão sensível. (-1/2) "É, pensando bem, não se trata de nenhuma questão de vida ou morte." ou "O quê? Não, eu-- Esquece, Price. Só por cima do meu cadáver." *O que eu imagino que será pior. (-1/2) *Dê atenção ao sexto sentido. (+1/3) *Você já atravessou. (+1/3) Skip no Dormitório Objetivo: Convencer o Skip a deixar a Chloe entrar nos dormitórios. Sucesso: Skip deixará Chloe entrar e irá correr para inspecionar o veículo misterioso que está no estacionamento. Falha: Skip perderá a cabeça e irá gritar com o Diretor Wells pelo rádio. Ele desistirá de seu emprego e Chloe poderá passar. "Acho que não dá. Na verdade, eu deveria te perguntar qual a sua real intenção aqui, caso contrário você deve se retirar da Blackwell." *Coisa de mulher. (+1/5) *Negócios escusos. (+1/5) *Tanto faz. (-1/1) "O quê? Não! É meu dever perguntar, Chloe." *Sacanagem, Skip. (-1/1) *Vai perder o emprego. (+1/5) *Seu trabalho é bizarro. (+1/5) "Não é isso! Você sabe o que o Wells faria comigo se eu não... você sabe... se eu não fizer a patrulha?" *O Wells tá te pressionando? (+1/5) *O Wells não te respeita. (+1/5) *De saco cheio disso. (-1/1) "Achei que a gente era amigo. Por que você tá falando essas coisas?" *Preciso me virar. (-1/1) *Amigos? Ha-ha. (+1/5) *Também achei. (+1/5) "Não, olha, olha. Me desculpa, Chloe! Tô me sentindo tão confuso." *Você olhou pros meus peitos! (+1/5) *Faz vista grossa. (+1/5) *Eu nem sei. (-1/1) Victoria no Vestiário Objetivo: Fazer a Victoria desistir do papel de Próspera em A Tempestade Sucesso: Victoria desistirá de seu papel na peça e Rachel interpretará Próspera. Falha: Rachel irá drogar o chá de Victoria e interpretará Próspera em seu lugar. "Do que você tá falando? Acha que vou ouvir os conselhos de uma perdedora como você?" *Enlouqueceu. (+1/3) *Coro grego. (-1/2) *Tá perdido e os caralhos. (+1/3) "Todo mundo... adora teatro. É maneiro sim." ou "Teatro não é algo que eu esperaria que um lixo de pessoa como você entendesse." *Desista agora. (-1/2) *Teatro de guerra. (+1/3) *Teatro na roda. (+1/3) "A dramaturgia da Blackwell é venerada por... o que eu tô dizendo? Não preciso me justificar pra você." ou "A dramaturgia é importante, Chloe. Ela nos ensina sobre a vida." *Drama queen. (+1/3) *Ironia dramática. (+1/3) *Substituta. (-1/2) "Só os melhores da Blackwell sobem ao palco, e eu conquistei esse lugar!" ou "Os melhores da Blackwell estão lá assistindo!" *Segredo bem guardado. (+1/3) *Melhor defesa. (+1/3) *Improvisar. (-1/2) James e Rose Objetivo: Fazer o James confessar que beijou Sera. Sucesso: Rachel irá quebrar a mesa e confrontar seu pai sobre Sera. Falha: Rachel irá quebrar a mesa e confrontar seu pai sobre Sera. "Ah, é? Achei que, de todas as pessoas, você seria grata pela família, pelo menos." *Gratidão é um luxo. (+1/4) *Não, valeu. (-1/2) *Gratidão? Que privilégio. (+1/4) "No entanto, nunca devemos nos isentar da responsabilidade pessoal. Você deve concordar comigo, Chloe." ou "Mesmo que não sinta gratidão, você deve acreditar que é imperativo ter responsabilidade pessoal, não é mesmo?" *Boa pergunta... só que não. (-1/2) *Responsabilidade militar? (+1/4) *Responsável como o meu pai? (+1/4) "Já que você tem respostas para tudo, Chloe, talvez queira nos iluminar com o seu vasto conhecimento sobre o mundo." ou "Concordo. Creio que todos nós adoraríamos se você compartilhasse conosco algumas de suas opiniões." *Esclarecer as coisas. (+1/4) *Sempre há escuridão. (+1/4) *Acordar. (-1/2) "Não, não concordo. Me parece claro que esses argumentos da Chloe não passam de ataques velados contra mim." ou "Sim, Chloe, creio que seu argumento foi velado demais para a minha compreensão." *Nada a esconder aqui. (+1/4) *Ataques anônimos? (se Chloe viu o histórico de pesquisas do James) (+1/4) *Um porcento. (-1/2) *É impossível se esconder. (+1/4) "Nada. É toda essa... atitude dela." ou "Devo concordar. Não entendo o motivo dessa atitude." *Atitude não feminina? (+1/4) *Protesto pacífico. (-1/2) *Atitude microagressiva. (+1/4) Episódio Três - "Inferno Vazio" Pudim do Drew Objetivo: Convencer o Drew a dar seu pudim para Chloe. Sucesso: Drew deixa que Chloe coma o pudim. Falha: Drew irá comer o pudim na frente de Chloe. "Você não me assusta, Chloe Price." *Comida de hospital assusta. (+1/4) *Eu não te assusto? (+1/4) *Eu já te deixei na mão? (-1/2) "Não importa. Vou comer esse pudim, e não tem nada que você possa fazer pra me impedir." ou "Sim. Agora você pode me ver comendo isso." *Que egoísmo, hein? (-1/2) *Você já não comeu o suficiente? (+1/4) *Come e cala. (+1/4) "Se você gostasse de pudim tanto quanto eu, você entenderia." ou "Amo pudim. Nem gosto direito de você. Então, não. *Se você ama uma coisa... (+1/4) *É melhor ter amado. (+1/4) *Vamos duelar. (-1/2) "Nah, isso é papo de perdedor." ou "Melhor de três? Isso me parece papo de perdedor." *Quem é o perdedor aqui? (+1/4) *Seja legal pelo menos uma vez. (-1/2) *Todos nós já perdemos algo. (+1/4) "Porra, Chloe. Essa foi fria." *Melhor servida fria. (+1/4) *A sangue-frio. (+1/4) *Tem razão. (-1/2) Sobrevivência de Elamon Objetivo: Incentivar Mikey, a salvar seu personagem Elamon. Sucesso: Elamon irá usar sua habilidade, devastando todos aos seu redor e sobrevivendo. Falha: Elamon não quer sacrificar seus amigos, ele lança uma habilidade de escudo, e ao final, o personagem de Chloe e Mikey são mortos no RPG, deixando Mikey triste, pelo seu personagem ter três anos e morrer desta forma. "Não vai funcionar! São muitos! Eu não deveria ter começado essa missão. Sou fraco demais." *Mais forte que Duurgaron. (+1/4) *Faça o que sabe. (-1/2) *Elamon é poderoso. (+1/4) "Mas eu nunca usei esse feitiço antes. E se eu rolar muito baixo?" ou "Eu nunca usei esse feitiço. E se eu rolar muito baixo?" *Você nunca morreu. (+1/4) *Nunca desista. (+1/4) *Eu acredito em você.(-1/2) "Você é a única amiga que já me ajudou. Não posso te abandonar!" ou "Você é o único membro do grupo que já me ajudou de verdade. Não posso te abandonar." *Ninguém é insubstituível.(-1/2) *Grande ajuda, a minha. (+1/4) *Você ajuda todo mundo! (+1/4) "Não, Callamastia/Barb/Chloe. Não posso te matar!" ou "Não posso te matar! Você é a única pessoa que eu quero ao meu lado em combate." *Você não pode se matar. (+1/4) *Mata eles também!(+1/4) *Não tenha medo. (-1/2) "Se eu não posso salvar todo mundo, sou um inútil." *Todo mundo morre. (+1/4) *Não pense só em você. (-1/2) *Não dá pra salvar todo mundo. (+1/4) Confronto com o Eliot Objetivo: Informar à polícia que Eliot está prendendo você na casa da Rachel sem deixar que ele perceba. Sucesso: A polícia vai chegar e Chloe irá conseguir escapar enquanto Eliot é preso. Falha: Eliot descobre a ligação e Chloe joga o troféu de Melhor Pai do James pela janela para conseguir escapar, porém com Eliot escapando também. "O que tá rolando aqui de verdade? Você pode me contar." *Aqui na casa dos Amber? (+1/4) *Pra essa localização exata? (-1/1) *O promotor mora aqui. (+1/4) "Tô falando da sua situação. A Rachel é perigosa. Você precisa enxergar isso." *Você tá me prendendo aqui. (-1/1) *Minha vida em perigo. (+1/4) *Eu me sinto ameaçada. (+1/4) "Obrigado, Chloe. Eu só quero te ajudar. Que bom que você finalmente entendeu." *Preciso de ajuda. (+1/4) *Me ajudem, por favor! (+1/4) *Você não. (-1/1) "Ei, tudo bem. Eu não vou a lugar nenhum." *Eu queria poder sair. (+1/4) *Vai logo. (-1/1) *Tentando me livrar. (+1/4) Símbolos Cada personagem envolvido em um desafio de Bate-boca é representado por um símbolo específico. Curiosidades *O motivo de deixar de lado os poderes de viagem no tempo, além de não criar inconsistências, foi porque a Deck Nine queria que o jogo tivesse como foco personagens e narrativa realistas. "Nós não queríamos focar em ficção científica, mas sim no que achamos a coisa mais corajosa do primeiro jogo: personagens autênticos e imperfeitos, e uma história que, apesar da viagem no tempo, era incrivelmente bem escrita," disse o escritor principal Zak Garriss. *O símbolo usado para mostrar a vitória de Chloe no desafio de bate-boca é um crânio que possui uma estranha semelhança ao símbolo da "caveira da rebeldia" que Chloe tem em sua blusa em Life is Strange, com a única diferença sendo os dois símbolos estando espelhados. Bate-boca_caveira.png|Símbolo de bate-boca que aparece quando Chloe vence CaveiraRebelde.png|Símbolo da caveira da rebeldia Vídeos Life is Strange Before the Storm - Bate-boca com o Segurança (PT-BR)|Bate-boca com o segurança (Perfeito, falha e médio). Life is Strange Before the Storm - Bate-boca com Wells (PT-BR)|Bate-boca com o diretor Wells (Ganhou & Perdeu). Life is Strange Before the Storm - Bate-boca com David Madsen (PT-BR)|Bate-boca com David Madsen (Perfeito, médio e falha) Life is Strange Before the Storm - Bate-boca c Draconiano|Bate-boca com o Draconiano (Perfeito, médio e falha) Referências en:Backtalk ru:Перепалка Categoria:Life is Strange: Before the Storm Categoria:Mecânicas do jogo Categoria:Gameplay (Before the Storm)